Doctor Who ViTaS Episode Three: A Cry For Help
by Deano858
Summary: This is a series of stories i have created named, 'Voyages in Time and Space' ViTaS This story is the third in the 13 short story series, following on from 'Supreme'.Which are set between the events of 'Journeys End' and 'The Next Doctor'


**Episode Three: A Cry For Help (Part One)**

The docotor panicked and tried to stop the transportation but someone was pulling him in, through time and space. The doctor stared at the console screen, 'Adipose Three' the screen read. The doctor had been called by the high court of the Adipose family, and that was never good. The tardis stopped and the doctor prepared himself for whatever reason he had been called. He opened the door of the tardis and peered outside. He was in the throne room. Directly in front of him was the high father of the Adipose family, the appointed king of Adipose Three.

The doctor slowley stepped outside of the tardis. An adult adipose was much like the small fat creatures that the doctor had met back on Earth with Donna. But they were now more humaniod shaped and covered most of their body and face with large robes. The king sat on the throne, he was covered in dark blue regal roes. Only his hands and face were visable. He lower body was covered in a dark blue tunic. The doctor approached the king and closed the door of the tardis behind him. "Father Adipose. Why have you called me here? May i ask?" the doctor asked him. "You saved us from the evil that sought to destroy our entire life. This planet, our breeding planet was taken and you saved us with your Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Adipose father boomed in a deep tone."My huh, oh my Tardis. Oh we saved you from Davros. You were one of the twenty-seven planets" The doctor said as he realised how he had saved their life. "And again, Doctor we need your help" The Adipose father doctor had taken a seat and was listening intently to the Adipose Kings explanation.

"This planet is our breeding ground, the core of our entire existance is this planet. But our young are not surviving to form adult Adipose, something is stopping them." The Adipose Father coninued. "but you can't go and investigate, because if you go into the breeding area you will revert to children and then to nothing. That area is full of Hydrocytozian, thats how your young are formed. So you need me to save them." The doctor said in a rush as he lept up from his chair. "Yes, but we didn't want to send you alone. So we want you to take our leading scientist. He is another humaniod who could enter the Hrdyocytozian area's. Will you help us?" The Adipose King said with a cerain pleading in his voice. "I will, now where is this scientist?" The doctor said in a delighted tone. the King Adipose guards led the doctor through many halls and rooms into a large metalic room covered in science equiptment and computers.

"Doctor Hus!" the Guard yelled at the top of his deep voice.

Doctor Hus was deep inside his lab when he heard the loud voice echo throughout the room. He jumped back, knocking a large wire out of place. After placing it back he marched out towards the entrance to see the doctor and the Adipose High Guard. Doctor Hus was an alien humaniod. His overall body resembled that of a human but, his face was different. He had a smaller mouth than an human and large green eyes, Doctor Hus's cheeks had three deep scars on each cheek. "No unauthorised personel are allowed in my lab!" He yelled as he saw the doctor. "He is here to help us with, the problem" The guard explained. "Yes im, the doctor. Actually so are you, but i'm the doctor. What was your name?" The doctor asked full of excitment and energy. "I am Doctor Bamus Hus" Bamus explained. "Bamus Hus, I love that name. Now we need to get going. Have you picked up any unusual frequency's operating in the area?" The doctor asked. "Yes doctor but there is no way of getting to the source. Well not by myself. But now that your here Doctor. Lets get going!" Bamus snapped back at the doctor.

Together they left the main building of Adipose Three and stepped out onto the rocky surface. A sheild had been put between the center and the Breeding Zone. The doctor and Bamus walked up to the fence. The doctor raised his sonic screwdriver to the wall of energy and the end lit blue. The shield disappeard momentalrily, the doctor and Bamus walk thorugh and the shield closed up again. "Ok now lets see" The doctor said as he raised his sonic screwdriver to the sky and twisted the end. The sonic screwdriver began to beep. "Come on then" The doctor laughed. Bumus looked inquisitivly at the doctor, "What is that device then ,illusive doctor?" he asked. The doctor looked over at him as he held the sonic screwdriver in front of him. "I am just the doctor, not the illusive doctor. But this is a sonic screwdriver." The doctor smiled in a sarcastic way. Bumus was amazed, in the 10 years he had been helping the Adipose nobody had ever confused him as much as the doctor had.

As they walked over a large rocky hill and as they stepped over they saw an unespected sight. A large flat spaceship sat in the middle of the rocky, dusty earth. "That would be our visitors" Bamus stated as he reached into his posket for a small PDA device. He raised the device and pressed the green switch. The device flickered different colours and lights. "That ship needs fuel, it has crash landed and it is in state red of emergency protocols" Bamus said as he read from the screen. The doctor, for once didn't understand what this meant but he nodded and walked towards the large ship. They enetered the ship but walked into a dead end, no way inside furthur.

The doctor raised his sonic screwdriver to the back wall. "Hmm no sign of an entrance?" The doctor asked himself. "Move..." Bamus said angrilly as he took out a ruler and pencil. He drew several lines on the wall with deadly accuracy then he attached small blue lights to the end of the lines. "Now use that sonic device on the wall" Bamus said. As the doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver at the wall the small light lit up and the wall filled with a bluw glow then slid to the side to reveal the entrance to the ship. "Its simple really, i just found the centre of the wall and then traced the lines towards the crutial point of detonation and attached simple electomagnetic pulse emitters to each point therefore triggering the otherwise invisible secret trip wire within the door" Bamus explained as they ducked into the spaceship.

The doctor turned into a room that was lit with a dim blue glow. A single computer sat in the room. The doctor walked around and sat in front of the computer. Bamus looked at the screen to see a large number of hexagons with symbols flickering in different orders. "What the hell is that?" Bamus asked. "This is the Skasis Paradigm, also known as the God Maker. It is the key behind how the very fabric of the universe works. Cracking this paradigm would allow someone to control the very building blocks of time, space and universal matter. They could litterally re-write time" The doctor explained to a confused Bamus. "But it needs imagination, it cannot be solved by computer" The doctor concluded as he buzzed the screen with his sonic screwdriver, turning the screen off. "Who is trying to crack this then?" Bamus asked. "Oh, i have an idea. Wait here" the doctor said as he left the room and walked towards the cockpit of the ship.

Bamus sat in the room and looked over the pages of notes that were on the desk. Each page was covered in different arrangements of a infinite number of symbols. Bamus suddenly realised something. He took out his pen and began to write onto the sheets.

The doctor entered the cockpit of the ship and looked at the screen on the control desk. *Fuel Processing 42%* the screen read. The doctor looked around the lage room he had enetered and read the many sheets and maps on all of the different screens. Suddenly he heard the cockpit door fly open but before he could turn to look he was hit in the back of his head by a cold metal object.

Bamus heard the laud bang from the cockpit and in a hurry, he put the notes that he had been making back into his bag and waited to see of the doctor was coming back from the cockpit to him. But nothing.

Bamus heard something else coming through the corridor, it sounded as if it had claws that blattered across the floor. Bamus hid under the desk in the room and held his breath. The creature had sharp brown claws and bone like legs. The creature flicked the swich for the computer to turn on and left the room. Bamus heard the creature screech. Another creature entered the room and began to type on the computer.

The doctor slowly woke up and looked around him. He was in a matal room, there was a single metal door. The doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver only to find that it wasn't there, he got up and began to bang on the metal door. "Come on! I know who you are" The doctor yelled.

Bamus reached into his bag and took out a small rectangle object which had two silver prongs on the front. He twisted the dial on the front of the device and held down a long switch on the left side of the device. He reached out and placed the metal prongs on the leg of the creature in front of him. A falsh of blue light filled the room and a shower of blue sparks shot from the device back to Bamus. Bamus watched as the creature fell to the floor. He saw the long skull like face of the creature with its wide mouth open, full of razor sharp teeth.

The meatl door of the room that the doctor was in opened and the doctor stood in the doorway, in front of him the vile creature that Bamus had seen in the room earlier, the Krillitane.


End file.
